Despacio Y En Silencio
by Emii Aerlin
Summary: El destino la obligo a unir su vida con él. Con el tiempo, se dará cuenta que el hombre con el que ha unido su vida por un año, oculta un gran dolor. Intentando rescatarlo de ese infierno, Isabella le entregara su corazón. Pero ¿El estaría dispuesto hacer lo mismo?
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La historia es producto de la mente perversa que tengo... Espero la disfruten.**

** Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

Era él. Su mirada, su presencia y su cuerpo, lo que hacían que nada importara; hacía que todo el mundo fuera insignificante, si estaba a su lado. No importaba si me llevaba al infierno o al paraíso, mientras él estuviera conmigo, todo era fácil. Su cuerpo, su aroma, sus ojos, todo y lo pude tener, y disfrutar cientos de veces. pero no logré lo que toda persona quiere... No conseguí su amor; y tenía muy claro que nunca lo conseguiría.

—No lo hagas, Isabella, podemos encontrar otra solución. —Mi pobre madre no paraba de llorar, y yo no podía dejar que viera el miedo en mí, tenía que convencerla que podía con esto.

—Mamá, necesitamos ese dinero, solo será un año. —Intenté sonreír, pero fue imposible, no podía ocultar el terror que sentía.

—Un año, no te veré por un año. ¿Cómo lo voy a soportar, mi niña?

—Te llamaré, mamá, lo prometo. Además, esto es para que tú estés bien. No pasa nada, yo puedo con esto. —Lo había dicho tantas veces, que creo que empezaba a sonar un poco más creíble.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella, son problemas de tu padre y míos, no es justo para ti. —_Tú puedes, Bella_. Me alentaba mi subconsciente.

—Mamá, lo quiero hacer. Ahora debo darme prisa, no deben tardar. —Caminé hacia la maleta y metí el último libro que me llevaría.

—Tu ropa no te servirá mucho por allá, nena, dicen que en ese lugar hace demasiado frío.

—Ya compraré ropa, no te preocupes, mamá. —Miré mi habitación por última vez. Mi corazón lloraba y mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero aún no era el momento de derrumbarme, no frente a mi madre.

— ¡Isabella, ya está aquí! —gritó Charlie, desde el piso de abajo.

Le di la espalda a mi madre y bajé con mi pequeña maleta. Un hombre muy atractivo, me esperaba junto a Charlie. Era muy guapo, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, se veía muy amable y humano. _Si fuera humano, no te hubiera comprado para su hijo. _Mi subconsciente, lo miraba altanera y con reproche. Era cierto, no debía ser muy buena persona, teniendo en cuenta queme compró para ser la esposa de su hijo.

—Isabella, eres más linda de lo que imaginé. —Me sonrió cálidamente, pero yo solo le dediqué una mirada fría.

—Gracias, señor. —Me giré hacia mis padres, quienes me miraban consternados. _No llores Isabella, no ahora_.

—Estaré bien, tranquilos. Los llamaré. —Abracé fuertemente a ambos. Las lágrimas me picaban en los ojos, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Prométeme que si te hacen algo, me llamarás —me susurró Charlie, al oído.

—Sí papá, te lo prometo.

—Cuídate Bella, cúbrete bien, no quiero que te enfermes. —Mi madre me abrazó fuerte y con un suspiro, me liberó.

—Vamos, Isabella. —El hombre abrió la puerta para mí y salimos. Afuera lo esperaba un hombre, junto a un auto hermoso, debía ser carísimo. _Ellos son ricos estúpida, pueden comprar miles de estos_. Eso era cierto, si me habían comprado a mí, por qué no comprarían un auto bonito.

El hombre moreno y musculoso, abrió la puerta para mí. Me deslicé dentro del auto. Era cómodo y espacioso, nada que ver con mi vieja camioneta, creo que extrañaría mi cacharro.

—Al aeropuerto, Sam —le dijo el señor Cullen, a su chofer. El hombre solo asintió y arrancó.

—Isabella, bueno, antes que nada, mi nombre es Carlisle y sé que debes pensar lo peor de mí, por abusar de las necesidades económicas de tu padre, pero… me sirves más tú, que su dinero. —Bueno y… ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a esto? Gracias señor, por compadecerse de mi familia y comprar a una pobre niña para su hijo—. Te prometo que te trataremos como si fueras de la familia, lo tendrás todo y tu familia estará bien. Piensa en eso. Tu madre saldrá adelante de su enfermedad, tu padre pagará sus deudas y tendrán una mensualidad que los dejará vivir tranquilos. Solo será un año y con esto, asegurarás tu vida. —Un año, era tan fácil decirlo para él. ¡Claro!, como no era él, el que dejaba a su familia, dejaba a sus amigos y no se iba a casar con alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

—Gracias, señor. —Mi voz salió demasiado agresiva, pero tampoco era que quisiera ser amable con él.

—Bueno, Edward es un poco difícil, pero es una buena persona. Si obedeces en todo, el será amable. —Bueno, esto ya era una ventaja, ¿no? Ahora por lo menos ya sé el nombre de mi futuro esposo y lo peor, espera que obedezca. Si quería obediencia, le hubieran comprado un maldito perro.

—Me portaré bien, se lo prometo. —Miré a través de la ventana. Era la última vez que estaría en Phoenix, extrañaría mucho el calor de aquí, pero nada se comparaba con el vacío que sentía, por dejar a mis padres y a mi Jacob. Él no perdonaba que me vendiera, bueno, era su manera de ver lo que hacía, él no entendía que lo hacía por mis padres, por su tranquilidad.

Él y yo teníamos planes, queríamos casarnos y formar nuestra familia, pero entonces pasó lo de la enfermedad de mi madre y las repentinas múltiples deudas de mi padre que terminaron rompiendo esos planes.

¿Por qué demonios pasaba esto? Charlie, estaba a punto de perder nuestra casa y mi madre empeoraba cada día más, pero entonces, su muy buen amigo Carlisle les propuso su ayuda, pero claro, el pago era yo.

Claro, claro, le tenía que agradecer, pero, ¿dónde quedaba yo? ¿Dónde quedaba mi vida, mis sueños? _En la chequera de los Cullen, idiota._ Mi subconsciente era demasiado cruel a veces, pero siempre tenía la razón. Lo único que esperaba, era que Jacob encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y que algún día me perdonara.

—Estás muy callada, Isabella, no quiero que te sientas incómoda. —Ja. Eso era un buen chiste. De seguro esperaba que llegara y que tomara el té con toda su familia, como si fuéramos íntimos.

— ¿Por qué necesita comprarle una esposa a su hijo? —Me miró con incredulidad, mi pregunta seguramente lo tomó por sorpresa. Bueno tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no?

—Bueno, necesita…—Parecía incómodo. Creo que me había pasado de indiscreta—. ¿Cómo decirlo…?

—No me lo diga si no quiere, disculpe, tal vez es algo personal, no quiero parecer indiscreta. —Mierda, creo que metí la pata.

—Es normal que quieras saberlo. Bueno, Edward es un poco difícil y no cualquier chica puede soportarlo, todas mis amistades piensan que es _gay_. — ¿_Gay_? ¿Me quiere casar con un _gay_? Puse cara de terror—. Pero no lo es, Isabella, es solo que tiene un pasado difícil, eso es todo, pero no quiero que mi familia ande en boca de todos. Así que quiero que lo vean felizmente casado. —Demonios, la gente rica es así siempre, tanto les importan las opiniones, y bueno,si dice que nadie soporta a su hijo, debe ser un energúmeno o tal vez sea feo, puede ser. Prefiero que sea feo, a un energúmeno.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto, eligió los vuelos en primera clase. Wow, era la primera vez que viajaría en primera clase. _Es la primera vez que viajas en avión, tonta. _Me reí de mi estupidez, eso era verdad.

El viaje fue largo, demasiado largo, pero nada que no se resuelva con un buen libro. El señor Cullen, era muy buena persona, fuera de todo, no lo podía negar. Espero que su hijo sea parecido a él. ¿Cómo será el famoso, Edward? ¿Con quién me voy a meter? ¿Con quién voy a pasar un año de mi vida? Dios mío, esto daba tanto miedo. Estaría yo sola con esa familia y quién sabe cómo eran los demás.

Después de llegar, tuvimos que hacer una hora más de camino en auto. El silencio era bastante incómodo, y Dios mío, los nervios me estaban matando.

Creo que habíamos llegado, entramos a una enorme mansión y el auto se detuvo. El corazón empezó a taladrarme el pecho.

El tal Sam, abrió la puerta del auto y yo ni siquiera podía moverme.

— ¿Le ayudo, señorita Swan? —Mierda, por qué me presiona, qué no ve que estoy hundida en el terror.

Lo ignoré y bajé del auto. La casa era enorme y muy hermosa. Era tres veces el tamaño de la mía. Wow, eso era demasiado. Podría vivir todo un ejército aquí y solo vivía él y su familia. Esto era desperdiciar el dinero.

— ¿Vamos, Isabella? —Carlisle me distrajo.

—Sí, vamos. —Me indicó que avanzara con su gran mano y yo me moví como pude.

La casa era hermosa por dentro, era grande y muy luminosa. En la entrada, había demasiadas flores y unos cuantos cuadros, al principio de la sala, había un gran piano, era hermoso. Todo era tan fino y frágil, que daba la impresión que con solo tocarlo se iban a romper en mil pedazos.

—Señor, Carlisle. —Una chica delgada y de pelo negro, se acercó tímidamente a nosotros. Me miraba de arriba abajo. ¿Sabría a que venía? Moría de vergüenza, debe pensar que soy una arribista.

—Angela, qué gusto muchacha. Por favor, ¿puedes llevar las cosas de la señorita Isabella, a una habitación? —La chica asintió y me miró curiosa. Tomó mi maleta y se fue. De seguro era una chica del servicio.

—Ven Isabella, Edward debe estar en su estudio. —El hombre me tendió la mano para avanzar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Lo miré aterrorizada. Quería rogarle que me llevara de vuelta a mi casa—. Anda Isabella, Edward no muerde. —Claro, claro, qué podía decir de su hijo, tal vez a él no lo muerda, pero a mí quién sabe.

Respiré y con el poco valor que tenía, caminé hacia donde me indicaba. Abrió las grandes puertas y me indicó que pasara.

El estudio, era grandísimo, había muchos libros y era muy oscuro. Además, había una mezcla de olores en el ambiente, como madera y tabaco.

—Edward, aquí está Isabella. —Carlisle, parecía nervioso y el tal Edward, estaba sentado en su silla, de espaldas a nosotros y no lo podía ver.

—Ya puedes irte. Por fin estarás tranquilo, ¿no? Ya tengo a mi futura esposa, podrás callar a tus amistades. —Maldición, qué hermosa voz, pero que grosero.

—Nos vemos pronto, Isabella. Te dejo para que se conozcan. — ¿Qué? ¿Se iba? No, no,que no me deje sola con él. Parecía un poco triste por la respuesta de su hijo, pero santo Dios, si así había tratado a su padre, ¿qué me esperaba a mí?

Carlisle se fue y… mierda, a mí me temblaban las piernas, Dios mío. No decía nada, ni siquiera se había girado para mirarme. ¿Empiezo yo la plática? Sí, debo hacerlo, me mata la curiosidad de conocer su rostro.

—Bueno yo… Mi nombre es… —No sabía ni qué decir, mi lengua parecía entumida por los nervios.

—No te lo estoy preguntando. —Sentí que el estómago me giraba, Dios mío. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué es tan cruel? Me quedé como estúpida ahí, muerta de la vergüenza.

Pasaron algunos minutos y no hablaba. Maldito, me tenía parada como idiota y ni siquiera lo había visto. Estaba que echaba humo del coraje, bueno ya que él no hablaba, mejor salía de ahí.

Me giré muy despacio y abrí la puerta. Quería decirle que era un maldito animal, pero extrañamente, me daba miedo.

—No te he dicho que te puedes ir. —Me detuve en seco y volví a cerrar la puerta. Es un, un… Sentía tanto coraje. ¿Quién se cree para tratarme así?

—Tú, no has dicho nada. ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿tenerme parada todo el día aquí? —Y por fin se giró de su enorme silla. Maldición, era hermoso. No, no, hermoso era quedarse corto y todo el coraje que tenía, se esfumó al mirar semejante rostro.

—Escucha bien. Yo sabré si te quiero dejar todo el día ahí parada, mocosa, para eso te dieron dinero, ¿no? —Su voz era fría y su rostro transmitía odio. A pesar de ser tan guapo, era tan descortés. Me estaba diciendo puta, quería decirle todo lo que tenía dentro, pero mis padres dependían de esto. Las lágrimas se me salieron de puro coraje, me sentía tan humillada, me sentía como una puta que tiene que hacer lo que se le diga.

—Las lágrimas no me convencen, niña. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —No le respondí, maldito bastardo, era un voluble. Ahora me hablaba dulcemente—. Te pregunté, ¡¿cuál es tu nombre?! —Esta vez gritó y tomó mi barbilla y la levantó hasta que quedé mirándolo fijamente. Dios santo, era un bastardo hermoso y sus ojos… eran hermosos, de un verde tan dulce y a la vez tan fríos.

—Isabella. —Mi voz era un murmullo.

—Bueno, Isabella, vete acostumbrando, porque mientras estés aquí, esto es lo que tendrás. —Quitó sus dedos de mi barbilla bruscamente y sin más se fue.

Me dejó ahí, temblando con su contacto y rabiando. ¿Qué le hice? Ni siquiera me conocía para haberme odiado tanto. ¿Cómo lo soportaré un año? Esto sería un puto infierno, lo sabía con certeza.

Tenía que soportar, lo tenía que hacer por mis padres y él no iba a lograr que desistiera. Yo me enfrentaría al demonio un año y lo iba a lograr, claro que sí. No le iba a dar el maldito gusto de verme destrozada.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero les guste, es la primera historia que comienzo y cualquier comentario y críticas son bien recibidas

Sarahi Feliz cumple nena (Aquí tienes lo prometido)

Espero sus comentarios


	2. El inicio Del Infierno

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La historia es producto de la mente perversa que tengo... Espero la disfruten.**

** Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

Tenía perfectamente claro que el tiempo que estuviera aquí, sería mi infierno. Pero si el demonio quería guerra, pues eso tendría. Él no iba a poner en riesgo la estabilidad de mi familia y si era necesario, me enseñaría a vivir y a lidiar con este hombre. Oh, sí, él no iba a poder con Isabella Swan. No sacrifiqué tanto, para que un bastardo prepotente venga y me arruine todo.

Después de un largo rato a solas en las que pude desahogar mi frustración, salí de su estudio.

Aún no me acostumbraba a la imponente casa, llena de finos detalles, pero mi atención era captada por el enorme piano en la sala; era hermoso, sin duda. No podía imaginar a Edward tocándolo, él me parecía tan frío, que no lo visualizaba sentado tocando una pieza delicada.

—Señorita Swan, sus cosas ya están en el cuarto de arriba. —De nuevo apareció la muchacha que nos recibió.

—Llámame Bella. —Le sonreí, midiendo terreno y ella me devolvió la sonrisa al instante. Bueno, parecía buena persona, aunque se le notaba a simple vista su curiosidad por mí.

—Bueno, yo soy Angela y estoy a sus órdenes.

—Gracias. —No sabía qué más decir—. Y dime, ¿llevas mucho trabajando para Edward? —Tal vez este era un buen tema para empezar.

—Cerca de cinco años. —Pero al instante se tensó. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le tenían prohibido hablar de él? Aunque sinceramente no me extrañaría, era un demente.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así? Tú sabes… un poco, ¿exasperado? —Su cara cambió, se veía confundida.

—Bueno, no siempre, él es un poco difícil casi con todo el mundo. —Difícil… eso era quedarse corto, era mucho más que eso.

— ¿Casi? —Su mirada iba a todas partes, tal vez tenía miedo de que la escuchara.

—No puedo hablar de eso, señorita, me costaría el empleo. —Se veía apenada. Pobre niña, la debía tener aterrada. No sé cómo lleva cinco años aquí.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo, y ya te dije, solo dime Bella. —Le sonreí—. Dime, ¿quién más vive aquí?

—Bueno, el señor Carlisle, su esposa Esme, y sus otros dos hijos… Emmett y Alice.

Dios mío, ¿hermanos? ¿Sabrán ellos de mi acuerdo? Él nunca mencionó dos hijos. Qué vergüenza vivir aquí con ellos, ¿qué les dirían de mí?

— ¿Dónde están ahora? —Esto sí que me había tomado por sorpresa, esto era humillante.

—El joven Emmett, está en el bufete con su padre, y la señora Esme fue de compras con Alice.

Me siento una miserable invasora, arribando a la casa de una familia, que pronto será mi familia política. Bueno, solo por un año, si eso se tenía en cuenta.

Después de algunos datos que pude sacarle a Angela, no me quedó de otra más que subir a mi habitación.

El cuarto, bueno, mi cuarto, era grandísimo, casi cinco veces el tamaño del que tenía en Phoenix y todo era igual de lujoso que el resto de la casa. Tendría que acostumbrarme. Entre la melancolía, desempaqué lo poco que pude traerme de Phoenix y organicé todo. Sin duda, no ocupé ni la mitad del cuarto con mis cosas.

Después de una deliciosa y merecida ducha, tomé el sofisticado teléfono junto al buró y marqué el número de casa.

—Hola. —La voz de mi madre hasta por teléfono era dulce. Quería decirle que la extrañaba, que me sentía un bicho raro en esta casa, y que mi próximo esposo me trató como la mierda y que es hermoso.

—Ma, soy yo. —El nudo en la garganta apareció y luché contra él. No, ahora no era momento de llorar.

—Oh, Bella… ¡Charlie, es ella! —gritó mamá.

—Tranquila, mamá. Estoy bien.

—Dime, ¿cómo te tratan? ¿Han sido amables?

—Sí, todo está bien. —Mi voz delatadora siempre, se quebró ante la frase.

—No me mientas, ¿qué pasa? —Podía imaginar a mi madre con su ceño fruncido y tirando de sus manos ansiosamente.

—Nada, es solo que… Ya sabes, el cambio.—Eso era verdad, así que sonó creíble.

—Y… él, ¿cómo es? —Oh, no, había llegado la pregunta difícil.

—Es… muy guapo, y bueno, muy guapo. —¿Qué demonios podía decir? Amable no era, buena persona tampoco.

—Isabella, ya me quedó claro que es guapo, pero, ¿cómo te trató? —_Como una puta_.

—Bueno, mamá… Es un poco difícil, pero, ya mejorará.

—Nena, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad? —Oh, no, tendría que empezar con mi discurso hasta que ella me creyera.

—No te preocupes, él es... —La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y ahí estaba él. Dios santo, parecía más guapo que antes. _¿Qué hace aquí?_—. Mamá, tengo que colgar, luego hablamos,¿sí?

— ¿Está ahí? —¡Qué buena intuición tiene!

—Sí.

—Bueno, te dejo, pero recuerda; no dejes que ese niño te humille. —Colgué sin dar respuesta.

¿Qué quería ahora? Que él estuviera aquí, me ponía nerviosa. Era una dulce mezcla que nunca había sentido... Atracción, sí eso podría ser, hasta deseo, bueno es que quién no lo desearía, era tan hermoso.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Te aseguro que verte, no. —Rodó los ojos—. Mis hermanos, no saben que tú estás aquí por un pago, ellos creen que lo nuestro es real, tú sabes… Esas babosadas del amor. En fin, les dije que tus padres no vinieron porque tu madre tenía problemas de salud, y como comprenderás, tenemos que fingir que nos toleramos cuando estén cerca. —Oh, joder, tanta información me rebasó. Así que teníamos todo un teatro montado aquí,esto era tan horrible. Ahora también tendría que fingir, ¡genial!, con lo bien que se me daba eso.

—Lo intentaré. —Tenía miedo. Miedo a esta vida en la que me estaba metiendo.

.

.

.

Pero ese "LO INTENTARÉ", conllevaba mucho más.

Conocer a su familia, amistades, fingir en público, mientras yo sentía que en mi interior despertaba un sentimiento por este hombre, que tenía claro, me aborrecía por completo. Cuandoestábamos a solas, tenía que soportar miradas de odio, humillaciones y palabras de desprecio.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa y la vida no se detiene, camina aunque duela o sea difícil. Ahora mi mayor reto de todos los días, era llegar a la noche para poder meterme a la oscuridad de mi habitación y sufrir sin tener que fingir.

Dos largos meses, aquí junto a él, lejos de mi familia y con un sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer y que no lograba definir exactamente.

Como era costumbre, las noches eran mi refugio. Nadie miraba, y gozaba de la oscuridad y la soledad que en estos momentos eran una gran compañía.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Después de la boda, que fue sencilla y con pocos invitados gracias al cielo, tuvimos que mudarnos a una nueva casa, para cubrir el esquema de "matrimonio feliz". Era aún más terrible vivir con él solamente, aunque era obvio que me evitaba.

Los días se desarrollaban en una rutina frustrante: Él siempre estaba en su trabajo hasta tarde, llegaba, me ignoraba, se encerraba por horas en su estudio y dormir. Yo no podía decir que me iba tan bien, yo tenía que estar todo el día aquí encerrada, tal vez leyendo algunos libros que conseguí en este aburrido y lluvioso lugar, merodear por los alrededores, de vez en cuando salía con Alice, -que era todo lo contrario a su hermano-, y hasta creo haberla llegado a querer. Al final evitarlo y esperar la noche.

Esta noche era algo en la oscuridad de mi habitación, me movía de un sitio a otro, no lograba concebir el sueño, era raro, aunque tal vez era porque Edward no había regresado a casa. No entiendo la preocupación tan inmensa que sentía por él últimamente, a pesar de su actitud hacia mí, yo sentía algo por él, no podría definirlo, tal vez simplemente era la costumbre.

No pude evitar asomarme por la gran ventana para asegurarme que su auto no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde podría estar a estas horas? ¿Tal vez… con otra? ¡No! El pensamiento me perturbaba.

Maldita sea, ¿y si llamo a sus padres? No, probablemente se enojaría muchísimo y lo menos que deseaba era una pelea con él.

¿Y si le pasó algo? _No, no._ _Cálmate, Isabella._ Me volví a meter en la cama, cerré fuertemente los ojos y mi mente divagó.

De repente, la luz encandiló mis ojos. Desconcertada, abrí los ojos.¡Dios! Ahí estaba él.

—Edward. —Parecía perdido. ¿Qué demonios hace en mi habitación?

—Bellita, ¿estabas dormida? —Maldición, estaba borracho. ¿Qué demonios es eso de "Bellita"? Su voz era diferente y su aspecto estaba descuidado, su cabello parecía una maraña.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Dios mío, me intimidaba tanto. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—No, solo quiero olvidar. —Su rostro cambió y ahora emanaba melancolía.

No sabía qué decir, ¿olvidar qué? Su mirada estaba perdida, y él se veía tan vulnerable. Dios, moría por tocar sus manos, jamás había tenido contacto físico con él.

En un tiempo récord, se dejó caer en mi cama, y yo dejé de respirar. Joder. ¿Qué demonios hago ahora? Su rostro estaba tan cerca de mis manos.

—Edward, vamos. Te llevaré a tu cuarto. —Intenté moverlo, pero no pude ni hacerlo un centímetro.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados. ¡Puta madre! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Él aquí, conmigo?

—Está bien, te ayudaré a ponerte cómodo. —Mis manos parecían gelatina. Intenté quitarle el abrigo, pero sus manos atraparon las mías.

—Quiero estar contigo. —Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero no lo permitió.

—Edward, tranquilo, me quedaré aquí. —Jamás había sentido esta corriente recorrer mi cuerpo.

—No, Isabella. —Abrió los ojos y su mirada me atrapó—. No quiero que solo te quedes, quiero hacerte el amor...

* * *

Gracias a todas las que le han dado una oportunidad a esta nueva historia :) Y mil gracias a las chicas que me dejan su opinión. Es muy importante


	3. Hielo contra fuego

_******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La historia es producto de la mente perversa que tengo... Espero la disfruten.**_

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth.**_

* * *

—No, Isabella. —Abrí los ojos y su mirada me atrapó—. No quiero que solo te quedes… Quiero hacerte el amor.

Sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos, y yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no, simplemente era imposible. Él había dicho... _¿Hacerme el amor?_… Dios mío, nunca lo habría imaginado. A lo único que habíamos llegado, era a tomarnos de las manos, y eso, por apariencia; y ahora él quería follarme… ¿Qué debería pensar?  
Dios, en el fondo estaba sintiendo el deseo apoderarse de mí.

—Edward, yo…

—Vamos, Isabella. No te niegues, déjame follarte ahora.

—Edward, por favor. —Intenté alejarme, pero él me tenía firmemente agarrada, y cada vez más cerca de él.  
Con sus ojos clavados en los míos, cada vez se me iba dificultando más la respiración. Transcurrieron algunos minutos en un perturbante silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

— ¿Tú tampoco me quieres? —pronunció aquellas palabras cargadas con tanto dolor y en sus ojos dejó ver la derrota. En ese momento me soltó, pero sus palabras me inquietaron. ¿Por qué sufría tanto? No podía ser mi rechazo, ¿o sí? No. Claro que no. Él nunca había mostrado ni la más mínima simpatía por mí, no podía ahora amarme. Esto iba por otro lado, pero no entendía. Sin embargo, verlo así derrotado, me puso mal, ansiosa... quería consolarlo.

Seguía mirando a la nada, con sus ojos llenos de dolor y agonía. ¿Qué o quién lo atormentaba tanto?

—Yo te quiero, a pesar de todo. —Seguía perdido en su dolor, y yo no podía hacer nada—. Vamos, Edward, mírame.

—Tú eres igual que ella, lo eres, al final de todo te irás. —Maldita sea, esto era por otra mujer y aunque no me imaginaba de quién hablaba, la comparación me resultaba dolorosa. Estaba muy claro que ella lo lastimó, y yo a pesar de todo, jamás lo lastimaría. Ni siquiera podía conciliar esa idea.

—Creo que necesitas dormir, mañana estarás mejor, Edward.

—Quiero dormir aquí... contigo —lo volvió a repetir… Sus ojos lo rogaban, y su voz seguía teniendo ese toque de dolor, que no pude, ni quise negarme.

—Está bien —cedí ante él, no podía decir que no.

No hubo más palabras, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó. El silencio llenaba la habitación y me atreví a mirarlo a hurtadillas, me tranquilizó al ver que se había quedado dormido. Era tan diferente, se veía tan tranquilo, todo lo contrario al loco que era despierto. Lo tenía tan cerca, que mis manos quemaban por tocarlo. Oh, sí, esa cara, esos labios, ese cuerpo… Todo, todo él.  
Podría pasarme la noche entera mirándolo, disfrutando que hoy estaba en mi cama, que esta noche, lo tenía al alcance de mi mano.

.  
Abrí los ojos desorientada. Imágenes y palabras de la noche anterior venían a mi mente. Ni siquiera recordaba haberme quedado dormida.  
Temerosa, me atreví a mirar el lado opuesto de mi enorme cama, esperanzada de que siguiera a mi lado, pero me encontraba sola. Que mis ojos no lo vieran, causó una oleada de incomodidad. Si no tuviera la certeza de que ayer toqué todo su cuerpo, podría pensar que estaba volviéndome loca y teniendo alucinaciones, pero esa sensación en mis manos no podía ser una alucinación, y mi mente no podría haber inventado lo que la noche anterior escuché. Él lo había dicho, lo pronunció con aquellos labios y esa voz: _"QUIERO HACERTE EL AMOR"._ Dios, él lo había dicho, claro que sí. Y había dormido aquí, conmigo.  
¿Todo seguiría igual, o habría cambiado algo?  
No podía contener las ansias que tenía por mirarlo de nuevo. Quería que esos ojos me miraran con el deseo de la noche anterior. Dios, quería tantas cosas justo ahora; quería que me besara, quería todo, pero, ¿él también lo querría, o todo lo que había dicho habría sido a causa de su borrachera?

¡Vamos no seas cobarde! Ve y búscalo, me animaba a mí misma. Y sin más rodeos, me puse de pie y fui a buscar lo más atrevido que hubiera en mi armario, pero, ¡sorpresa! No tenía nada de ese estilo.  
Maldecí a todos, me maldecí a mí misma, maldecí no haberle hecho caso a Alice de comprarme algún sexy vestido, pero, ¡mierda! ¿Quién diría que esto pasaría?  
Controlando mi mal humor por no tener nada adecuado, decidí ponerme el único vestido que tenía. Intenté acomodar mi cabello, y me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje e intentando inútilmente lucir atractiva con ese vestido tan simple, me encaminé hacia la planta baja.

Podía escuchar una música de fondo, eso significaba que él seguía aquí. Respiré profundamente y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

Se encontraba sentado, con su típica taza de café frente a él, el periódico en sus manos y leyéndolo con tranquilidad. El corazón me comenzó a latir de manera irregular, sentía que el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas, pero con todo y todo, me atreví a caminar frente a él.  
Mi gran desilusión, fue ver que ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada. ¡Maldición! Intenté con la segunda trastada que se me ocurrió. Tosí con disimulo, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, pero nada, ¡carajo! ¿Por qué no me miraba?  
Sus ojos seguían clavados en el periódico, y yo comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver que tal vez nada había cambiado.  
Un valor que no sabía que tenía, salió a flote y solté las palabras sin pensarlo ni poder contenerlas.

—Quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche —le dije de una manera tan rápida por el nerviosismo, pero estaba segura que me había escuchado, ya que en ese preciso instante dejó el periódico de lado y levantó su mirada fría y penetrante hacia mí.

—Y según tú, ¿qué pasó anoche? —lanzó la pregunta con una nota irónica en la voz

—Tú... tú estuviste en mi habitación. —Apenas puede reconocer mi voz.

—Creo que tienes problemas. —Rio con todo el afán de herirme.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Por qué lo dices? Tú estuviste ahí anoche, en mi cuarto. —Su burla me lastimaba.

—Creo que te urge tanto que alguien esté contigo que… —No lo dejé terminar cuando comprendí sus palabras, y sin poder contenerme, mi mano se estampó en su rostro. Tenía tanto coraje, que no pensé en lo que hacía. En sus ojos se encendió la ira, me paralicé cuando tomó bruscamente mi muñeca atrayéndome hacia él.

—Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso, estúpida mocosa. —Su voz destilaba ira y su mirada me fulminaba.

—Y tú jamás me vuelvas a ofender. —Le devolví la mirada feroz, no volvería a ofenderme, ¡esta vez NO!

— ¿Por qué te ofendes? ¿Tanto deseabas que te follara anoche? —Escupió aquellas palabras, apretando aún más mi muñeca y causándome dolor.

—Yo no deseaba nada, fuiste tú quien llegó a mi habitación suplicando amor. —Mis palabras causaron una alteración en él. Por un momento sus ojos se tornaron de una manera oscura, como si un recuerdo volviera a atormentarlo. Cuando volvió su mirada a mí, parecía más furioso que antes y por primera vez sentí miedo. Miedo de él.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir que te supliqué amor! —Su grito retumbo por toda la cocina, haciéndome temblar.

—Suéltame. —Ahora sí me estaba haciendo daño. Quería irme a mi habitación, quería huir, jamás lo había visto de esta manera.

—No te suelto, ahora vamos a ver quién le suplica a quién. —Sus labios se estamparon con los míos. ¡Dios, me estaba besando! No pude reaccionar, su beso era feroz, haciéndome seguir su ritmo. Me gustaba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué hacía?  
Intenté zafarme, pero su mano se posó en mi cabeza, tomando mi cabello de manera fuerte y precisa, haciéndome permanecer quieta, y a su merced.  
Todo mi cuerpo se descontroló cuando su mano sostuvo más fuerte mi cabeza, haciéndome quedar más inmóvil, y con la otra fue recorriendo mi cintura, bajando después a mi pierna. Justo en este jodido momento me arrepentía de haberme puesto este maldito vestido, ya que pudo tocar a su antojo mis piernas, cuando llegó a la parte interna de mi pierna, acarició. Solté un gemido involuntario.  
Estaba perdiendo el control, esto no era lo que yo quería, no así. Inútilmente intenté moverme.  
Su mano subió de vuelta acariciando todo a su paso, pero de pronto siguió otra dirección en mi cuerpo y se detuvo posándose en mi sexo, comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de las bragas. ¡Dios, pensaba follarme en pleno comedor! En cualquier momento podría entrar Angela. Liberó mi boca, recorriendo con la suya mi cuello, haciéndome vibrar. Todo en mí temblaba, pero no era deseo, era miedo. No quería estar con él ahora, yo no sabía nada sobre esto, jamás lo había hecho; se burlaría aún mas de mí cuando lo supiera.

—Suéltame. —La voz se me quebró mientras lo empujaba. Invertí toda mi fuerza, pero ni siquiera pude alejarlo un centímetro de mí.

—Suplícalo, ¡vamos, suplica! —Su ritmo se incrementó, estaba siendo más brusco, me estaba dañando, pero no quería que me viera aún más humillada.  
El sonido de alguien entrando hasta donde nos encontrábamos llegó a mis oídos y en unos segundos apareció.

—Señor Cullen, en la sala hay alguien… —Angela entró al comedor y se paralizó al vernos en semejante y bochornosa escena.

Edward se incorporó rápidamente, por fin liberándome. Yo aún no me recuperaba del shock de lo que había pasado hacía un momento, mi cuerpo aún temblaba, pero él mantenía un jodido control como si no le hubiese afectado lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Sea quien sea, dile que se vaya. Como podrás ver, mi esposa y yo estamos tratando asuntos —habló con tal tranquilidad como si nada estuviera pasando. Angela posó sus ojos en mí, y yo intentaba suplicar con la mirada que no me dejara sola con él.

—Yo... Bueno... —Angela parecía querer huir de la situación, intentó tranquilizarse y volvió a hablar—. Lo que pasa es que la persona que está en la sala no quiere hablar con usted señor.

—Entonces, ¿con quién demonios? —Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Quiere hablar con la señora Isabella. —Por primera vez desde que ella llegó, le puse atención a sus palabras. ¿Ella dijo que me buscaban a mí? Pero si yo no tenía a nadie en este lugar, ni siquiera tenía amigas, o algo que se le pareciera. Lo más cercano era Alice, pero si fuera ella quien me buscara Angela lo habría dicho.

— ¿Quién me busca? ¿Te dijo su nombre? —Apenas pude formular las preguntas.

—Es un hombre llamado, Jacob Black. —No podía creer lo que escuchaba. El corazón se me detuvo, él estaba aquí. Mi Jacob estaba aquí, pero esto no estaba bien, no con Edward aquí.

— ¿Lo conoces? —La voz golpeada de Edward, me sacó de mi sorpresivo estado. Me miraba atento.

—Sí, él es un… viejo amigo. —Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Que era el amor de mi vida, el hombre con el que me iba a casar antes de que su padre me obligara a hacerlo con él?

Estaría frente a frente con Edward. No. Él estaba loco y era un animal, todo se podría complicar y esto saldría mal. Tenía que alejarlo de aquí.

Sin pensarlo, casi corrí por la casa para llegar a él.

Entré a la gran sala, y ahí estaba él. Por un minuto en estos meses, me sentí tranquila, me sentí en casa. Su calor envolvía toda la habitación, sus ojos miraban atentamente los detalles de la enorme sala; parecía tener el mismo aspecto que yo debí haber tenido con tantos lujos a mi alrededor. Sus ojos hermosos observaban cada detalle. Quería correr y abrazarlo, decirle que me llevara lejos de aquí, que me salvara de lo que estaba sintiendo por ese maldito hombre.

—Jacob. —Cuando escuchó mi voz, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. En ese momento quise soltarme a llorar como una niña en sus brazos.

—Bella, mi Bella. —Corrió hasta a mí para envolverme en sus gigantescos brazos. Parecía aliviado de verme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Intenté parecer enojada, pero no podía ocular la paz y la alegría que me causaba verlo de nuevo.

—He venido por ti, Bella, vine para que nos fuéramos.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, Jacob? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir? Yo no puedo irme. —Miré hacia todas partes esperando que Edward no se apareciera por aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es de tu agrado este lugar? —Su mirada reprochaba mis palabras.

—Claro que no, pero tú bien sabes por qué estoy aquí. Es por mis padres y por lo que ellos necesitan.

—Bella, no tienes que seguir, yo puedo trabajar. Ya veré la manera de conseguir dinero para que estén bien, pero vámonos. No soporto que estés aquí con ese hijo de puta, que te compró con su repugnante dinero. —Mostraba furia, solo de pensar en él.

—Jacob, tú sabes que es mucho dinero el que necesito. Mi madre está enferma y es necesario que lo tenga todo, sin contar las múltiples deudas de las que apenas están saliendo. —Dios mío, estaba orando interiormente porque Edward no entrara, o esto se pondría muy feo.

—Por favor, Bella, no te quedes con él. Vámonos, ya encontraremos la manera de ayudar a tus padres, pero no te quedes con ese maldito bastardo. —Tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él.

—No puedo irme. Entiéndelo.

— ¿Qué debo entender? ¿Que estas aquí por dinero, que otro maldito te tiene cerca, que otro te puede tener y yo no? Él te arrebató de mi lado, tú tendrías que ser mi esposa, ¿acaso olvidaste nuestros planes? Todo era perfecto antes de que su estúpido dinero llegara y te arrebatara de mi lado. Dime, ¡¿eres feliz en este lugar?! ¡¿Eres feliz con ese maldito?! —comenzó a gritar como un demente.

—Baja la voz, él está aquí. —Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar justo ahora.

—Quiero verlo, quiero ver a ese cabrón. —Volvió a elevar la voz. Parecía querer matar a alguien, en su mirada había fuego y odio.

Justo cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mi alma cayó al piso. Volteé y ahí estaba él, caminando hacia nosotros con un aire despreocupado y retador, y a la vez, mostrando seguridad a cada paso que daba, observando a Jacob con la misma mirada de odio, pero su mirada era fría y escalofriante como el hielo.

Hielo contra fuego. Esto estaba perdido y no era nada bueno.

—Aquí me tienes, Black. —Se puso frente a él y ambos se miraron con el más grande odio que podía haber entre dos hombres.

Mi cuerpo tembló y mi alma se desintegraba por el terror. Esto terminaría mal, muy mal. Ambos eran capaces de todo. Y uno saldría muy mal parado de esto.

* * *

Quiero comentar, que Emii esta teniendo problemas y por eso no ha podido ser ella quien suba ni promocione en los grupos el capitulo.. Aclaro que si lo escribió ella...

Digo no me vallan a quemar vivía xD

Ella seguirá escribiendo y en lo que ella regresa seré yo (Sarahi Alize Juares) quien suba los caps.

Una disculpa por la tardanza en su nombre...

Espero dejen sus comentarios para que cuando vuelva se ponga feliz... :D

11/06/2013


	4. Te quiero

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La historia me pertenece. _

_Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth_

* * *

EPOV.

Lo disfruté, desde luego que sí, sus labios eran de lo más suaves, su cuerpo una dulce combinación entre lo sensual y lo tierno, y su piel tan suave que me hipnotizaba.

Tocarla había sido el paraíso, tenerla ahí sometida, había sido jodidamente genial tocar todo en ella, había despertado en mí la pasión dormida. Fue perfecto ese momento, porque aunque estaba furioso, lo gocé.

Por alguna razón, algo de Isabella me atraía y me turbaba; su cuerpo, su cara, sus ojos y todo en ella, me hacía alucinar.

Cuando la vi por primera vez, su belleza me perturbó, esa mirada inocente despertó algo en mí, pero la odié por lo mismo.

Era como si mi pasado volviera, como si ese amor perdido en el cual entregué todo, volviera a aparecer. Era una advertencia de que Isabella podría tenerme en sus manos, como me tuvo alguna vez _"ella"._

Lo decidí en el momento en que la vi. Ella sería mi desahogo, en ella purgaría todos mis demonios.

.

.

.

.

Su cara cambió del miedo a la ilusión, cuando Angela mencionó ese nombre: _"Jacob Black". _

Parecía aliviada, incluso feliz, por la mención de él.

Sin volver a mirarme, salió corriendo hasta la sala. No lo pude evitar y salí tras ella.

El simple hecho de pensar que ella estaría sola con un hombre, y que él estuviera cerca de ella, su cuerpo, sus labios... NO.

Caminé a grandes zancadas y me detuve en la puerta para escuchar lo que le decía.

―Baja la voz, él está aquí. ―Su voz era presa del terror, y supe que se refería a mí.

―_Quiero verlo, quiero ver a ese cabrón._

De un fuerte portazo, abrí la puerta y vi como sus ojos se dirigían hacia mí. Me miró arrogante y por alguna razón, una parte de mí, me dijo que él no era solo un amigo. Era algo más.

―Aquí me tienes, Black. ―Me puse frente a él, y le lancé una sonrisa para encabronarlo más.

―Él ya se iba, Edward. ―Isabella con cara de ratón asustado se puso frente a mí.

―Deja que él me diga a qué ha venido, querida ―Le di un beso en la frente y la atraje hacia mí.

―Edward, por favor déjame un momento a solas con él, después tú y yo hablaremos todo lo que quieras. ―Isabella volvió a ponerse frente a mí, como si intentara protegerlo.

― ¿No nos presentas, Isabella? ―preguntó Jacob. Pude observar que ella se estaba debatiendo entre si hacerlo o no.

―Mm… ―Mordía su labio ansiosamente―. Edward, él es un... un...

―Soy su ex prometido. ―Sonrió irónico―. Antes de que unos cuantos ceros aparecieran en un cheque.

Lo sabía. Isabella estaba enamorada antes de casarse conmigo y eso no me gustaba.

Pero lo podríamos solucionar. Mejor dicho, lo íbamos a solucionar.

― ¡Vaya! No todos los días uno recibe al ex de su esposa, de verdad, me gustaría decir que me alegro de verlo, señor Black. ―Estaba tratando de contenerme, realmente lo estaba intentando―. Pero no acostumbro ser amable, y menos con personas tan poco importantes.

Era mejor salir de ahí, al menos hoy no quería decirle a ese bastardo lo que quería. Otro día, solos… Y entonces sí pondría algunos puntos en claro.

Me acerqué lo suficiente a Isabella, para dejar un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Pude sentir como se paralizaba, y también como Jacob soltaba un gruñido. Eso estaba bien.

Antes de irme, le susurré al oído,

―Tienes cinco minutos para sacar a este de mi casa, o tendrás que explicarle a tus padres por qué sus cuentas no fueron saldadas este mes.

Sus ojos me miraban con incredulidad, después pasaron a la… ¿decepción?, hasta terminar en la ira.

Triunfal, encaré al estúpido de Black, quien apretaba los puños a sus lados y estaba que echaba chispas.

―Espero que nos encontremos pronto, Black, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclararle pero… ―hice una pausa y miré a Isabella―, a solas.

―Estaré esperando con ansias ese encuentro ―dijo, aún mirándome retador.

Sin darle más importancia, salí de la sala. Había mucho que tenía que arreglar con él, pero el tema principal, era que "Isabella Swan", era MÍA. Y no acostumbraba compartir lo mío.

.

.

.

Entré a mi despacho, me serví una copa y me dejé caer en la silla.

Sin pensarlo, abrí el cajón que mantenía bajo llave siempre, y como siempre, estaba su foto…

Sus ojos azules y profundos, su cabello largo y negro, esos labios que besé tantas veces… Y fue como si todos los recuerdos volvieran a mí, como si los momentos vividos vinieran y me golpearan con fuerza. El dolor apareció. Como siempre que la recordaba.

Sus promesas, sus caricias, su cuerpo, su voz susurrándome tantas veces: _"Te amo"_

Y después, su adiós y su traición.

Me había hecho amarla como a ninguna, me hizo sentir que estaba en la cima, me hizo su marioneta, me hizo desearla. Le entregué mi vida, mis días, mis ilusiones… Y sin más se fue, me dejó. Me hizo ver que el amor solo te hace débil y le da el poder a la otra persona de destruirte.

Otra vez… NO… Esta vez no.

Yo no podía sentir nada por ella… porque sería igual, terminaría dejándome.

Necesitaba olvidar… Necesitaba dejar de sentir… Tenía que negar y convencerme que ella no se estaba metiendo muy dentro de mí. Pero era todo lo contrario. Al cerrar los ojos, las imágenes venían a mi mente de nuevo. Isabella…

Su pequeño cuerpo, su piel tan suave, sus labios perfectos que se sincronizaban a la perfección con los míos.

Aún podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con mi tacto. Simplemente era perfecta.

Desde aquella noche en la que dormí con ella...

Aún lo recordaba, había bebido demasiado. Solo así había tenido el valor de irrumpir en su habitación.

Cerré mis ojos. Era ese dulce recuerdo el que ocupaba mi mente desde entonces.

_Esa noche, había sido el detonante a todo. Anteriormente había mantenido la distancia con ella. _

_Había evadido cualquier contacto con ella. Me había acostumbrado a formar una rutina perfecta para eludirla. _

_Simplemente, levantarme, irme trabajar, llegar, encerrarme en el estudio, para después dormir… Estaba funcionando. _

_Pero esa noche. Me sentía extrañamente solo y me había ido a un bar cerca del trabajo. _

― _¡Hey, guapo! ¿Necesitas compañía? _― dijo _una chica en cuanto entré al lugar, que no había dejado de comerme con la mirada y como lo esperaba, se acercó. _

_Solo le sonreí y asentí. Ella sin más se sentó frente a mí. Era guapa. _

― _¿Por qué tan solo? _―_Se acercó un poco más a mí. Sonreía coquetamente, mientras se acomodaba la falda, de modo que sus piernas quedaron al descubierto. _

― _¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonita? _―_Por fin abrí la boca. Ella sonrió de nuevo y se pasó la lengua por los labios, antes de responder. _

―_Jessica. _―_Mordió su labio_―._ ¿Y el tuyo?_

―_No acostumbro a decir mi nombre a extraños. _―_Ella me miró más profundamente. _

―_Podemos dejar de ser extraños en el momento que tú quieras. _―_Volvió a aprisionar su labio entre sus dientes_.

_No podía negar que era muy hermosa, pero no tenía lo que estaba buscando. No tenía esa inocencia en sus ojos… como ella. No tenía esos labios. Ni ese hermoso cabello que en cada movimiento desprendía un adorable aroma a fresas. No tenía su piel. No era lo que buscaba, porque simplemente no era ella. _

_La chica durante toda la noche se mostró de lo más insistente, y prácticamente traía un letrero en la frente que decía "FOLLAME"._

_Logré persuadirla y solo me hizo compañía mientras yo seguía bebiendo e intentando borrar su imagen de mi mente. _

_Habían pasado horas y el bar comenzaba a quedar vacío. Debían ser pasadas de las 4 de la madrugada. _

―_Podemos continuar en mi casa. _―_De nuevo volvió a ofrecerse. _

―_De verdad he gozado de tu compañía, bonita, pero tengo que regresar a casa. _―_Me puse de pie, dejé unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y caminé hasta la salida. _

_Podía escuchar sus tacones detrás de mí. ¡Maldita sea!, estas mujeres de hoy no entienden. _

―_Espera _―_dijo caminando más rápido para alcanzarme. Me detuve y la miré un poco exasperado. Sonrió y rebuscó algo en su bolso_―. _Por si algún día te cansas de la mujer que tienes en casa. _―_Tendió una tarjeta. _

_Un poco confundido, la tomé y la guardé en mi chaqueta. _

― _¿Cómo sabes? _―pregunté_ intrigado. _

― _¿Qué cosa? _

―_Sobre mi mujer. _―_Aún estaba un poco confundido, aunque también me sentía un tanto estúpido por el alcohol en mi sistema. _

―_Ah, eso. _―_Rio nerviosa_―._ Bueno, no hace falta ser muy lista para saber que tienes a alguien esperándote. _―_Prendió un cigarrillo y lo llevó a su boca_―._ Digo, eres un poco mayor para que tu madre te espere en casa, y veo que esquivaste todos mis métodos de seducción. Eso no es muy común en los hombres. _―_Volvió a llevar el cigarro a su boca, y sacaba el humo_―._ Así que asumí dos cosas. Una, que estabas bastante enamorado como para no ponerle el cuerno a tu novia, esposa, amante o lo que sea que tengas, y dos, que eras gay. _

― ¿_Y por qué optaste por el hecho de que estoy muy enamorado? _―_pregunté divertido. Creí que la chica era más estúpida, pero al parecer era un tanto observadora. _

―_Bueno, no tienes mucha pinta de gay, y tampoco creo que seas de los hombres que vivan en abstinencia. _

―_No, definitivamente no _―_coincidí con ella. _

― _¿Ves? Eso solo deja una opción. _―_Me miró seria_―._ Estás enamorado. Por lo general cuando alguien está enamorado, no suele pensar en la infidelidad. _

―_No estoy enamorado _―_respondí hoscamente. _

―_Eso es lo que todos dicen, pero los ojos no mienten. _

―_Creo que esta vez te equivocas. _

―_Estoy segura que no. Dime, ¿estás casado?_

―_Sí _―_confesé, mientras su imagen volvía a mi cabeza. _

― ¿Ahora lo entiendes?―_Se encogió de hombros. _

―_No es el típico matrimonio de: "Me casé por amor" _―_Pinté las comillas en el aire. _

―_Tienes razón, no sé por qué te casaste, pero podría apostar que sientes algo por ella. De no ser así, estaríamos follando en estos momentos, en lugar de discutir si estas o no enamorado. _

_Se hizo el silencio por un rato. Yo pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho, mientras ella terminaba su cigarrillo. _

―_Tal vez tengas razón _―_dije, antes de encaminarme a mi auto. _

_._

_._

_._

_Estúpidamente conduje, hasta llegar. La casa estaba en un total silencio. Todo estaba oscuro. Me encontraba tan perdido, que no supe dónde demonios estaba el interruptor de la luz. _

_Subí las escaleras, tropezando en algunas ocasiones. _

_Estaba por entrar a mi habitación, cuando una profunda necesidad de mirarla me invadió. _

_No estoy seguro si era por el alcohol en mi organismo, pero me sentía con una extrema necesidad de verla. Sí. Lo necesitaba. _

_Caminé hasta su puerta, las manos me sudaban. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Me sentía como el típico adolecente que le va a declarar su amor a una chica. Doble mierda. Además me siento totalmente estúpido. _

_Abrí la puerta y, triple mierda, olía jodidamente bien. _

_Todo estaba en la oscuridad. Con mis manos recorrí la pared, hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Lo primero que vi, fue su hermosa cara frunciendo el ceño, y parpadeando varias veces debido a la luz. _

―_Edward. _―_Su voz sonaba jodidamente dulce. Ella se veía asustada. _

―_Bellita, ¿estabas dormida? _―_Mierda... Mi voz se escuchaba horrible. _

― _¿Te sientes bien? _―_ Ella estaba asustada. _

―_No, solo quiero olvidar… _

_Sin pensarlo, me dejé caer en su cama, sintiendo la euforia. Jamás sentí algo así, era como si mi corazón comenzara a latir más de prisa, sentía que mi respiración se entrecortaba. Estar tan cerca de ella, era delirante. _

―_Edward… Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto. _―_Maldición. Tenía que hacer algo para quedarme. _

―_Quiero quedarme aquí. _―_Creo que lo estaba suplicando. Mierda, pero de verdad lo necesitaba. _

―_Está bien. Vamos, te ayudaré a ponerte cómodo._

―_Quiero estar contigo. _―_Las palabras se me escapaban de la boca. _

―_Tranquilo, me quedaré aquí. _―_Ella era tan dulce._

―_No, Isabella. _―_Abrí los ojos, y sus hermosos orbes marrones se concentraron en los míos_―._ No quiero que solo te quedes. Quiero hacerte el amor. _

_Sus ojos fueron un mar de sorpresas. Parecía haber caído en estado de shock. _

_._

_._

_._

Un par de golpes débiles, me trajeron de nuevo a este momento.

―Pase. ―Mi voz sonó un poco dura.

El pequeño cuerpo de Isabella apareció. Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus manos, que se movían ansiosamente.

―Él ya se ha ido. ―Parecía tan asustada, que mi corazón se encogió al verla así.

No le respondí, no tenía mucho que decir acerca de eso.

Su boca aprisionaba su labio, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo.

―Simplemente escúpelo, Isabella. ―Me estaba comenzando a poner ansioso.

―Yo… ― Se acercó hasta sentarse frente a mí―. Te juro que no tenía idea que vendría… De verdad, te lo juro. ―Comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Mierda. No sé si dice la verdad.

― ¡No te creo! ―espeté furioso. Silencio… no obtuve respuesta de ella―. ¿Qué es él para ti? ―No lo soportaba más, necesitaba saber. Esto me estaba taladrando las entrañas, necesitaba saberlo por su boca, pero no decía nada. Seguía moviendo sus manos ansiosamente. Y cada vez aprisionaba más su labio con su hermosa boca―. ¡Responde! ―Elevé la voz―. Mierda, solamente responde la verdad.

―Él solo fue mi prometido, pero eso ya lo sabes. ―Su voz era tan baja, que no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

― ¿Lo amas? ―Solo quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

―Uhm… ―Por fin levantó su mirada hacia mí―. Yo… Lo amaba.

Algo creció en mi interior. ¿Emoción? Joder no lo sabía.

― ¿Ya no? ―Maldición.

―No. ―De nuevo clavó la vista en sus manos.

― ¿Qué te hizo cambiar, Isabella? ―El corazón comenzaba a latirme de prisa.

No decía nada, algo había cambiado en el ambiente, parecía que el calor había aumentado.

Nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas.

Elevó la mirada.

Sus ojos clavados en los míos. Había fuego en mi interior.

―Tú. ―Tomó un suspiro profundo―. Tú me has hecho cambiar.

Necesitaba saber… Lo necesitaba… quería saberlo

― ¿Por qué? ―Ahora mi voz ya no tenía control. Estaba ansioso.

―Porque… te deseo. ―Negó con la cabeza y me miró profundamente―. Porque, te quiero.

El mundo calló a mí alrededor. Todo se tornó diferente.

Lo había dicho. Y por mucho que lo negara, yo también la deseaba… La quería.

* * *

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza.

No voy a dar excusas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no puedo actualizar, por falta de tiempo.

Gracias a las que pacientemente esperan y siguen acompañándome.

Lo único que puedo prometer es que intentare subir otro cap lo más pronto posible.

Gracias.

Emii

12/08/2013


End file.
